


Falling

by rainingWolf



Series: Dark Voltron Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Team Voltron Family, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: Falling. Falling. Falling. There was nothing to keep Voltron from plunging further into the ground below. The paladins inside could only hope for a miracle that would never come. So they accepted their fate. They sat back in their seats. They leaned against their lions and was comforted that the Princess was safe, that her guardian was safe, that the rest of the universe was safe as they fell deeper into the darkness.Five eyes closed....Five eyes opened.





	Falling

**For Dark Voltron Day 1**

_Came Back Wrong/Dehumanization_

* * *

Falling. Falling. Falling. There was nothing to keep Voltron from plunging further into the ground below. The paladins inside could only hope for a miracle that would never come. So they accepted their fate. They sat back in their seats. They leaned against their lions and was comforted that the Princess was safe, that her guardian was safe, that the rest of the universe was safe as they fell deeper into the darkness.

Five eyes closed.

.

.

.

Five eyes opened.

.

.

.

"- ome in! Come in! Is anybody out there? Can anybody hear us?!"

"This is Outpost 5. 10-9. 10-9."

"-zzz-z-"

"10-9. Hello? This is Outpost 5. Repeat. 10-9. 10-"

"..gew.. Voltron! He… casualties ever… Help!"

.

.

.

[ _In recent news, another outpost has fallen. Please spare a moment of silence for our fallen breatherns over at Outpost 18 who fought valiantly but was ultimately silenced. Please. Light your candle. Lift up your glass. And never forget. We will persevere._ ]

.

.

.

"Did you hear? Another outpost was taken the other day! That's already 5 in the last couple of days!"

"6 if you're counting the traders who got caught in the middle of the battle. Heard they were on our side too. Shame. Caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. And then, there was-"

"Daddy, daddy! Look at the screen! It's Voltr-"

"Glissia, get down!-"

"-...-... Daddy? Wake up… Daddy….!"

.

.

.

[ _Friends, if there is anyone still listening. Let it be known that you are not alone. We will stay strong. We will stand together. And we will ride through this wave of destruction just as we did with the Galra. Never forget. We will persevere.]_

_._

_._

_._

In the darkness, Voltron fell.

In the darkness, a lion called.

In the darkness, five eyes that were once closed opened for the first time in a long time.

Voltron was no more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Posted a day late but I'm not really going to keep up with this challenge even though I really want to. Ahh... I'm too busy (´꒳`∗)
> 
> \- Hope you understand how the theme comes into play. I wanted this to be a very vague story about how Voltron fell and the Paladins died but... maybe... they didn't die. OwO
> 
> \- Reviews and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
